Please Be Careful With My Heart
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Booth and Brennan Season 6 Finale. How i hope/think it will go. HH and SN, take note. This is what the fans want. :D


Please Be Careful With My Heart.

**Booth's POV**

Over the past few months, Bones and I had been sorting through everything that has happened in the past 12 months. After Hannah left, we stayed apart for a little; keeping a strictly professional relationship over our previous friendship. We had lost so much of ourselves over that time and vestiges of that old partnership had been seeping through over that time. We had been going back to the diner occasionally; just the two of us at our regular table, ordering our regular meals. We had even gone back to Wong Foo's. We went back to the Founding Father's for celebratory drinks after cases and the other night, Bones came over to my apartment with Thai.

I had missed this. I never realised how much time we spent together before I was with Hannah and how much of my brainy best friend I hadn't seen. Our relationship and partnership was back on track finally when we got stuck in that elevator together. We had a chance to talk out our feelings and say sorry for all the hurt we'd caused each other unintentionally over that time. Bones seemed to have been moving on and I suppose to her, I was as well. But what she didn't know was that I had come to the realisation that I would never fall for another woman again. Bones had ruined me for all other women and she had also ruined women for me because I realised that none of them would be her. None of them _could_ be her. Bones was truly unique and I wondered why it had taken so long for me to realise that. How I could have taken her for granted for so long without seeing how much it truly hurt her. And I realised now that I was still in love with her and although she may have moved on, I was not ready to give up on her and us yet.

I had to tell her and I knew exactly where she'd be. We had done the post-case work before the Founding Fathers and we decided to go our separate ways for the night. She would be at home. I knew it. All I wanted to do was to blast my siren to get there faster, but the last thing I needed was to crash my car on the way to tell the woman I love that I still believed in us. I saw her lights from the street and I took two steps at a time, not bothering with the lift. I played through what I wanted to say in my head as I walked the long walk to her door and knocked, awaiting her answer. As I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, I realised a few things. That was the year I confessed my feelings to Bones, the year I got turned down by two women I loved, the year I proposed to Hannah and got shot down. It was also the year Bones confessed her feelings to me and the year I realised I could never _not_ be in love with her. The door opened and I realised that this was our second chance and I would not let this one slip by…

**Brennan's POV**

_It's the little things_

_They pulled me in and I'm defenceless_

_I try to ignore like I've done before but it's just useless_

_I've made up my mind that I'm gonna let you in_

_And I'm not afraid but I have to say_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever ends_

_But somehow you out shattered my defence_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever starts_

_So promise you'll be careful with my heart_

_It's the things you do_

_They made me fall hard for you and I can't help it_

_And it's every day that I feel this way_

_So just don't stop it_

_I've made up my mind that I'm gonna let you in_

_And I'm not afraid but I have to say_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever ends_

_But somehow you out shattered my defence_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever starts_

_So promise you'll be careful with my heart_

_I won't make excuses_

_They just all seem useless_

_You don't have the time_

_I guess I'll take my chances now that I know love is on the line_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever ends_

_But somehow you out shattered my defence_

_This is gonna hurt if it ever starts_

_So promise you'll be careful with my heart_

_Careful with my heart_

_Careful with my heart_

Since I had gone to the Founding Fathers after an upset Hannah called me, Booth and I had been working through everything we had gone through in this past year. Sure, Angela would say it had been a "big year" and she had to explain that concept to me because years were the same size, excluding leap years. But in her explanation, she said that it was a big year for me and Booth because we had gone and visited parts of our relationship, friendship and partnership that had previously been untouched and gone by unnoticed. Much like our mutual feelings for each other. Angela was right. It _had_ been a big year for us.

It was the year I had come to realisations I thought I would never come to and experience feelings I had never thought were possible or had ever experienced. Since I was 15, I had convinced myself that love was something I was worthy of or that anyone would love me in return. I had given up on love and conditioned myself to think that all I needed was half an hour for male interaction. But the moment I met Booth, all that changed. We had changed each other so greatly and for the better in so many ways. Booth had finally stopped gambling and I figured out that I was indeed capable of being loved and experiencing love for myself. It was the year Booth told me of his feelings for me and that I thought I could not reciprocate. It was the year that in a foreign country I came to the realisation that I was in love with Seeley Booth and was finally able to admit it.

Unfortunately, it was also the year that I finally experienced what it was like to be jealous of another woman for your own benefit. I was not only jealous of Hannah being with Booth, but I was also unintentionally jealous of Angela and the family she had and was building with Hodgins. I wanted a love and life like that. I could see that now. And that is why I confessed I was in love with Booth. It was also the year that I was a true best friend in being there for Booth while he was recovering from his failed marriage proposal to and relationship with Hannah. We slid back into our old habits from years gone by and I eventually figured out that I would never love another man other than Seeley Booth and even if all he wanted was partnership, I could deal with that. All I wanted was for Booth to be happy and if that didn't include me in it, I could compartmentalise those feelings. His happiness was more important than my own.

As I realised that I heard a knock at my door. As I walked to answer it, different scenarios – both happy and sad – ran through my mind. Booth wanting to sever our partnership, Booth saying he loved me, Booth saying that he didn't want to be friends anymore and announcing he was leaving the state, and a DC City cop telling me he had been killed in a motor vehicle accident. Little did I know I was going to be opening the door to the scenario that would irrevocably change my life forever...

As Brennan opened the door, she saw Booth standing on her doorstep.

"Booth? What are you doing here at…", she said looking down at her watch, "12 in the morning?"

"I had to come see you, Bones. I've been doing some thinking tonight. About everything. About us and this year and all the shit we've put each other through."

"Oh", Brennan said, hoping this was positive.

"To put it bluntly, we've treated each other like shit. We completely erased all our hard work over the past 6 years all because we were too stubborn to admit the bleeding obvious to each other and ourselves. I want to apologise for so many things, Bones. I want to apologise how I sprung the idea of 'us' on you out front of the Hoover, to how I treated you while I was with Hannah, to how I treated you after she rejected my proposal. I had no idea it was hurting you so much and I want to fix that, but I also realise that I can change nothing about that and that is something I am deeply sorry for. You mean the world to me, Bones. Hell, that doesn't begin to describe how much you mean to me. You mean the universe and all undiscovered dimensions of space to me, Temperance. And I wanted to say that I still haven't given up on us yet."

By this point, Bones was crying and all he had to do was to sweep her up in a guy hug and wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Oh, Booth. You have no need to apologise. It is all on me, as you would say. You mean everything to me, Booth. You shattered my invisible defences and you didn't let go, even when I pushed you away. I need to apologise for so many things, but we can talk about that later. There are other more important matters to attend to."

Booth pulled away as he looked Brennan in the eyes; into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes that were laced with unshed tears.

"I love you, Seeley Booth. I thought I would never say those words, but you have let me believe in them and their meanings again. I trust that you will be careful with my heart because it is yours forever."

Booth pulled her closer as he practically breathed the last words of the night.

"I love you too, Temperance. So _so_ much."

And with that, Booth and Brennan's lips met in the most passionate kiss they were yet to experience individually and as a couple.

A/N: Wrote this at 11:30 at night and was done and an hour and 45 minutes later. It just spilled out of my head. Hope you liked it. HH and SN better take notes on how to end the season. :D Review below. You know you want to. ;) Btw, the song that inspired this is Michelle Featherstone's _Careful_ (not to be confused with Paramore's song _Careful_. :D)


End file.
